Entre rosas y cerezos
by Hannabi77
Summary: Sakura deberá afrontar una cruda realidad, al ver con quien llega Sasuke a la aldea, luego de sus años de expiación. Pero no todo estará perdido, luego del crudo invierno, llegará la primavera. GaaSaku. Oneshot. Este fic participa de la actividad temática "Parejas crack" del grupo de Facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers".


ENTRE ROSAS Y CEREZOS.

Corría apresuradamente, con dirección a su hogar.

Las lágrimas rebalsando de su rostro, daban la sensación de que inundaba todo en su camino.

Hinata fue la única conocida con la que se cruzó a su paso.

― Sakura-san ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Se encuentra bien?... ―pronunció la Hyuga mientras la seguía con cierta timidez y preocupación en su rostro.

― Hinata, gracias por preocuparte, pero… ―la voz de la rosada empezó a sonar quebrada por la aflicción―, no es buen momento… por favor, déjame sola…

Adelantó su paso, dejando atrás a una Hyuga intranquila, la cual se llevó una mano a la altura de los labios.

Ella ya llevaba un par de meses de recién casada con Naruto, por lo cual, su interacción con la rosada se había intensificado, volviéndose más cercanas.

Solo había pocas cosas que podrían afligir a si a Sakura, lo más seguro es que…

Volteó a ver con dirección a la entrada de la aldea, como si la intuición la guiara.

―Hinata… ―la voz de su esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos, apareciendo de la nada―, de casualidad ¿has visto pasar a Sakura-chan por acá? ―inquirió con un tono de angustia.

―Hum ―afirmó instantáneamente―, se fue hacia esa dirección ―apuntó hacia la casa de los padres de Sakura―. Naruto-kun… ella se veía destrozada ¿quieres que te acompañe a verla?

― Gracias Hinata ―le interrumpió el rubio, antes de empezar a correr de nuevo―, pero lo mejor es que vaya yo solo, ese idiota de Sasuke… ―gruño con rabia―, acaba de llegar a la aldea, pero no llego solo… en casa te pondré al corriente, hasta entonces…

Desapareció de su vista, dejándola de nuevo sola con sus pensamientos.

 _No comprendo bien… Si el amado de Sakura llego a la aldea ¿Por qué se veía tan mal? ¿Con quien podría llegar, para causarle tal sufrimiento?_

Claro estaba que la Hyuga desconocía los detalles de la vida de Sasuke con otras personas que no fuesen su Naruto y Sakura.

Kakashi tomó aire y soltó un gran suspiro con pesar. Se enderezo en su silla, poniendo los codos sobre su escritorio, tomando una actitud más seria.

― Sasuke… ¿Qué has hecho? Cuando Sakura se entere de esto, ella…

―Ella ya nos ha visto, Kakashi ―le interrumpió el Uchiha―, nuestra intención era pasar desapercibidos, por lo menos hasta llegar acá, pero… parece que se enteró que llegaría y estaba como vigilante a la entrada de la aldea.

El Sexto no podía evitar mirar con disconformidad a ese al que alguna vez fue su estudiante.

― Karin ¿no? Sé que es una petición poco desconsiderada, pero ¿podrías esperar afuera? ―expreso Kakashi, mientras le hacía un ademan a su asistente para que moviese una silla hacia afuera, en el pasillo―. Shizune, por favor ayúdala…

La mencionada tampoco podía evitar dedicar una mirada de odio puro al tal Sasuke, poco era lo que sabía de él, mas conocía muy bien a Sakura, al ser su compañera por medio de lady Tsunade.

― Como usted ordene, Kakashi-sama ―respondió con desgano―. Por acá, muchacha…

Karin la siguió en silencio, mientras mostraba una mirada un tanto cabizbaja.

De vuelta los dos solos, maestro y alumno, volvió la discusión.

―No sé qué demonios haya pasado contigo Sasuke, pero créeme que te has metido en un grave problema. Has caído tan bajo, al hacerle esto a Sakura, quien ha estado esperándote todo este tiempo…

―Soy consciente que ilusione a Sakura en vano, y que si Naruto aparece en cualquier instante por esa puerta y me propina una golpiza, no me resistiré, ya que me la merezco ―señaló Sasuke con la típica fría y molesta actitud que demostraba―, pero… en el viaje, cometí varios deslices y ahora debo hacerme cargo de ellos… He traído a Karin a la aldea, porque es lo más conveniente, ahora con su estado actual.

El Hokage le dedicó una mirada de desprecio. Mas, como líder, se contuvo de hacer algo más que eso.

― Y pretendes que le de resguardo ¿así sin más? Te recuerdo que ella es una criminal, y que su nombre aparece en el libro bingo al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de Taka. El perdón solo se les ha dado a Orochimaru y a ti.

―Ella es parte del extinto clan de los Uzumaki, dudo que Konoha no tome la oportunidad para aprovechar su potencial como ninja, ella está dispuesta, si es que la aceptan, además…

―No es necesario que lo menciones, salta a la vista por su condición ―le interrumpió el sexto, mientras empezaba a buscar unos papeles para el registro.

Afuera de la oficina del Hokage, Karin se encontraba sentada en el pasillo, mientras posaba una de sus manos en su agigantado vientre.

Se encontraba con cinco avanzados meses de gestación.

Un nuevo año comenzaba, y con ello el festejo más esperado para ambas naciones.

Shikamaru Nara contraería nupcias con la princesa de la arena, Temari, hermana mayor del 5to Kazekage.

Al ser un hecho único, sin precedentes en el pasado, los señores feudales de ambas aldeas, promocionaron y gestionaron el desarrollo de la misma.

Una hermosa boda, con todos los detalles y lujos que los nobles puedan tener. Los invitados eran tantos, que en vez de una simple boda entre un hombre y una mujer, parecía una gran fiesta entre dos países hermanos, Konoha y Suna.

La ceremonia se hizo sin contratiempos, los comprometidos dieron sus votos y los señores feudales sus deseos de felicidad. Un brindis por parte de los familiares de ambos y la fiesta se soltó de corrido, en un ambiente mucho menos formal.

Sakura asistió a aquella fiesta, siendo arrastrada por su maestra y demás amigas que tenía.

Habían sido meses muy angustiosos para ella, pero estaba superándolo, poco a poco, la sonrisa que la caracterizaba volvía a su rostro.

―Ino, Tenten agradezco que me hayan traído a bailar con ustedes, para despejar mi mente del trabajo, aunque sea un poco, no estuvo nada mal ―emitió la rosada con tranquilidad en su rostro―, pero no tienen que estar todo el rato conmigo… Ino, tu apenas llevas un par de meses casada con Sai, ve y disfruta a tu galán, tu igual Tenten ―se dirigió a la castaña―, ve y vigila a Lee antes de que te haga pasar penas, sabes que sin ti, él no se queda quieto.

― ¿Eh? ¿Estás segura? ―preguntó la rubia, mientras miraba de reojo a su esposo a la distancia, rodeado con los demás chicos de su generación.

Sakura asintió con su sonrisa.

Tenten pensaba negarse, pero vio a Lee como empezaba a hacer payasadas junto con Guy sensei.

Ambas amigas se alejaron, dejando a la rosada sola, bueno casi, ya que su maestra se encontraba semi ebria, apoyada en la barra de bebidas donde se encontraban.

Apoyo uno de sus codos en la superficie del lugar, para con la otra mano sorber de la pajilla el rosado coctel que no había tocado.

― Ahora que te has librado de tus guardianas, tengamos una charla de mujeres, Sakura ―emitió la rubia mayor, mientras se levantaba de su letargo y le hacía seña con la mano al barman, para que llenase su copa de nuevo―. Ahora que has superado a ese mocoso inmaduro, es hora de que veamos que pez nuevo hay para ti en el océano de hombres ―terminó diciendo con gracia, mientras se volteaba de forma poco femenina, poniendo ojos de fiera al acecho.

―Tsunade-sama… por favor… no haga eso, va lograr que me apene. Recuerde que esto es una boda, además yo…

―Mayor razón para aprovechar la situación ―le interrumpió la Sannín―, dos buenas familias se encuentran reunidas y con ello los familiares solteros. Oh, mira ese chico de ahí no está nada mal, es bastante apuesto…

Sakura no se inmutó de su lugar. Lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento eran los hombres, ya se había dedicado a uno solo en el pasado y eso casi la destruyó emocionalmente. Se había prometido a ella misma, que se dedicaría solo a su trabajo.

Pero su maestra la tomó del cuello, tumbándola de su asiento, obligándole a ver al candidato que tenía para ella.

―Vamos, no seas amargada Sakura, aunque sea dime que tan atractivo se ve, en tu escala…

La cereza no pudo evitar verlo, era alguien conocido para ella.

―Él es Kankurō-san, hermano de Temari ―fue lo único que dijo.

― ¿Y? ¿Te gusta? ¿Es de tu tipo? ―dijo con un tono atrevido la ebria Tsunade, mientras ponía cara picara―. Vamos, di algo maldita sea…

―Bueno… es alguien agradable, en lo poco que lo conocí. En un pasado, tuvimos una misión en la Arena, donde estaba implicado él y sus hermanos ―expreso Sakura con respeto, pero sin interés.

A los metros, el castaño se encontraba en una charla muy amena, con Naruto y Konohamaru, vestido con traje de etiqueta, con el rostro al descubierto, tal vez por tratarse de la boda de su hermana. Sin duda, era un buen partido, y varias chicas desconocidas lo miraban con disimulo.

―Oh… con que era ese mocoso, nunca lo había visto sin maquillaje, bueno… déjame buscarte otro candidato ―enuncio, sin evitar esconder su decepción, la anciana, mientras se tomaba su vaso de alcohol de un saque.

Sakura fingió una sonrisa, no podía negarse a los caprichos de su superior, mas tampoco estaba de ánimo para soportarlos.

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, escapo de ella, con dirección desconocida.

Y es que la recepción se había dado en los territorios del clan Nara, el cual poseía una gran cantidad de árboles e incluso un pequeño lago, donde los animales silvestres se daban cita.

Aunque todavía no era primavera, y las brisas semi frías del otoño, hacían que el lugar no sea tan florido, mas ya se encontraba con un follaje verde en su mayoría.

Saludó a los recién casados, y aprovecho para ponerse al día con Naruto y Hinata, quienes compartieron su felicidad al contarles que recientemente descubrieron que la señora Uzumaki se encontraba encinta.

Siguió charlando con aquellos amigos que tenía, los cuales conocía desde la niñez. Mas no pudo evitar sentirse sola, al ver que casi todos andaban en parejas.

Supongo que mi lugar es aquel, donde está mi maestra y las demás senseis ―murmuró con ironía, mientras observaba de lejos, como Tsunade, Shizune y Anko se atragantaban con bebidas, en la barra. No parecían nada tristes, más si, un poco escandalosas.

Se alejó del bullicio de la fiesta, adentrándose al jardín, donde la afluencia de gente era mucho, pero mucho menor.

Caminó por la arboleda, deteniéndose a unos metros del arroyo natural que decoraba el paisaje.

Se quedó ahí, observando el atardecer. Lo cual le produjo una gran tranquilidad.

La gente que había cerca, poco a poco fue desapareciendo, que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba completamente sola.

Respiro hondo, para luego soltar un gran suspiro.

― También creo que es buen lugar para estar tranquilo ―dijo una voz con un tono levemente grave.

Sakura volteó un tanto asustada, estaba casi segura de que no había nadie cerca.

― Kazekage Gaara… ―fue lo único que logro emitir, por lo inesperado.

― Me disculpo, no tenía como intensión exaltarla ―pronunció el pelirrojo, quien también se encontraba vestido de etiqueta, exactamente un esmoquin blanco―. Pero sus amigos la están buscando y recordé que la había visto aquí.

― Y prefirió avisarme, a dar datos de mi paradero ―emitió con tono amigable la rosada―, es muy amable…

Gaara la observó por unos segundos, un tanto absorto en su rostro. Podía notar la tristeza que su alma escondía.

― La verdad es que… ―titubeo por unos segundos, para luego no continuar―. No… olvídelo.

La kunoichi le miró algo intrigada y confusa, mas no trató de obligarlo a continuar.

― Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta, somos tan afortunados de tener amigos y hermanos que se preocupen por nosotros, lo mejor es no hacerlos esperar… ―la cerezo empezó a caminar con rumbo al festejo.

Una pequeña ventisca, propia del cambio de estación, hizo que se le escapase el velo que llevaba en los hombros para cubrirse del frio.

Voló agresivamente en el viento, parecía destinado irremediablemente a perderse en el agua, pero una mano logró agarrarla a tiempo.

Se acercó a ella, para acomodárselo nuevamente en sus hombros. Se sacó el sujetador con forma de rosa roja que tenia de adorno en el bolsillo de su traje, para evitar que el velo volviese a volar.

―Oh, muchas gracias, no debió molestarse… ―articuló un tanto apenada Sakura, ya que nunca nadie le había hecho un detalle similar a este.

―Nada de eso, fue un placer poder ayudar ―pronunció el pelirrojo, mientras intentaba poner una cara menos seria.

―Que amable es ―sonrió leve pero de forma sincera hacia el Kazekage.

Iba a proseguir con su caminar, pero este último siguió hablando.

―Lo que antes quería decir... ―titubeó un poco de nuevo, pero se decidió en seguir―, es que vi que se encontraba triste, observando el cielo. Supuse que prefería encontrarse sola… y pensé que lo mejor sería avisarle si quería ser encontrada.

Sakura quedo muda ante sus palabras.

― Perdón ¿dije algo malo? ―preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto inquieto.

― ¿Eh? No, no ―dijo reaccionando― es que a parte de Naruto, no conocía a alguien tan sincero y considerado con los demás, ya puedo comprender por qué son tan buenos amigos…

―Oh… está exagerando, no soy tan noble como Naruto ―enunció el pelirrojo, un tanto apenado por el halago.

Y así, ambos se quedaron conversando, hasta casi oscurecer.

Ino empezaba a preocuparse, ya que no encontraba a su amiga rosada por ningún lado, a pesar de que pregunto a todos a quienes conocía, por ella.

― Cielos, seguro se cansó de estar en un lugar como este y se fue a su casa ―murmuró por lo bajo, la rubia, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón con preocupación.

― No, no se ha ido a casa ―señaló su esposo, apareciendo de la nada―, al parecer, gracias a la grata compañía que encontró…

― ¡¿Compañía?! ¿Quién? ―pregono asombrada y curiosa esta―, debo ver con quien está, ¡dime con quien está hablando! ―exclamo al borde de la histeria.

Sai se quedó mudó, mientras era zarandeado por su esposa y se limitó a apuntar con su dedo en dirección de los mencionados, sentados en una mesa de invitados, teniendo una conversación muy amena, pasando desapercibidos, para casi todos.

Ino volteó a verlos, quedándose petrificada por unos segundos, para luego esbozar una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro, soltando a su marido.

― ¿Quieres que vayamos a saludarlos, para saber de qué tanto hablan? ―le ofreció este.

―No, dejemos que tengan su momento a solas, ahora que lo pienso, ambos han pasado por algo similar y hablar de ello no les caería mal ― expreso Ino, mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo, para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí―. Dejemos que sean, entre rosas y cerezos…

Irónicamente, Kankurō y Temari, los observaban desde un lugar más alto y lejano, con la misma mirada alegre en su rostro.

―Parece que la primavera llegó antes a Konoha ―indico el castaño, mientras codeaba a su mayor, quien todavía estaba con su vestido de novia.

Esta sonrió de forma grata.

― Ahora solo faltas tú, que encuentres tu "primavera" ―le devolvió el codazo al castaño―. ¿Cuándo te convertirás en el esposo de alguien? Kankurō.

Este se llevó una mano a la nuca, apenado por la exigencia de su hermana.

―Venga… sabes que yo decidí no seguir ese camino, no me insistas…

La rubia volvió a reír.

―Mientras vosotros dos seáis felices, yo también lo seré.

FIN.


End file.
